Talk:Port Finale
Please refer to preexisting level articles to know how to format this one. We'd be really appreciative of it. 02:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) How do I make someone Sacrifice them self The two easiest things to do are 1. Ask very nicely. 2. Tell them the generator has cookies in it. LazyLord777 18:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Can someone try using god mode and noclip to try to get back to the bridge after sarcrifce? Isn't Louis suppose to have a leg injury BEFORE the bridge was raised? or DURING the port finale?Mister avatar 03:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's explained in the comic how he got the wound. But for gameplay purposes it had to be left out. It wouldn't be fair to whoever is Louis to be limping their whole way through. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : :It still would be kind of neat for the different characters to have different attributes. Louis is injured, so he has to walk a bit more slowly, Bill is given a message telling him to perform the sacrifice, all that kind of stuff. It'd make it a little more involved than "Another level, kill kill kill" if you had to be mindful of certain character's strengths and weaknesses. ::And if Louis walked more slowly than everyone else, it would be unfair on the player using him as everyone just runs leaving him behind right from the start. Plus the "I don't wanna be the cripple! *ragequit*" which would happen. :o It was already said months in advance that the Sacrifice campaign would allow anyone to be the sacrificer, not just Bill, for gameplay purposes. Sera404 05:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I don’t know why they have to raise the bridge any way? The bridge has to be raised because the boat they want to escape on is on the up-river side and its access to the sea is blocked by the bridge. This is evident when comparing the positions of the boat in The Sacrifice up-river and The Passing down-river. Trowzerkoff 16:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Purely as an intellectual exercise, has anyone developed some thoughts on the likely group dynamics once the three survivors get to their Florida Key island haven? In my opinion it's an incredibly unstable socio-psychological group with huge potential for very unpleasant behaviours to become manifest. Trowzerkoff 17:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I haven't personally, however, some of the Sacrifice comics disscusion page, have wondered if they will make it to the Keys at all, or if the last page is just a dream. Also, how could three people with no survival training last for more than a few weeks on an uninhabited island. And how could they even get there, since a sailboat requires skills that none of the survivors have been shown to have. This whole plan was a doomed from the start, but I think Bill was desperate. I'm gonna try and see what happens if you manage to kill all 4 tanks. 18:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I saw someone do that once, and the game ended the same way, except the ending cutscene only had common infected whacking him to death. :P ~ Dryea (Profile/Talk) at 20:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Jesus, I'm brave! For some reason, I always see the screen turn bronze-like when the Generator is re-activated, even if I haven't sacrificed myself. However, a Note in the Article states only the Sacrificee's Screen turns Bronze. Is there a proper source on this? -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 18:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Sacrificing on versus The wiki page saya players should use the tanks to go after the sacrificee in versus, but from what I have seen, the four tanks are forced to become AI controlled, atleast in L4D2. 02:18, September 23, 2016 (UTC)